He would be so content to hold her in his arms forever
by ILikeMooCows
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4. DON'T READ BELOW HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. Logan's perspective on his and Veronica's discussion on marriage at the start of S4 E8. I am in denial.


SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4. DON'T READ BELOW HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.

Logan's perspective on his and Veronica's discussion on marriage at the start of S4 E8.

I am in denial.

"Of course I'm taking your last name after we get married! I'm nothing if not old fashioned." Veronica's voice echoed through the house as she and Logan moved from room to room, getting ready for bed.

"Veronica Echolls? I'm not seeing it." Logan's smirk followed her across the hallway.

"I think the Echolls is radio-active, I was gonna take your first name," Veronica jested.

"Veronica Logan?" Logan questioned, a note of disbelief colouring his tone.

"Mmhmm. Or, you know what we could do?"

"I could change MY last name to Mars!"

Despite the intended jest, Logan paused to consider the idea. In recent years, he and Keith had developed an understanding, and despite Keith's initial misgivings about him, Keith had always treated him better than his own parents had. The Echoll's name was tainted. As Veronica had put it, radioactive. He'd managed to shed his angsty, violent teen persona and make his own way in the navy. But every time he met someone knew, he still underwent the veiled scrutiny.

"Is it unconventional? Yes. Does it sound crazy? Who's to say? Logan Mars. That sounds like a guy who plays by his own rules." Veronica followed him into their bedroom, a laugh in her step.

When he thought about it, their relationship had never been conventional anyway. He decided the name change was something they could talk about, and figure out the best option together, as they began to organise the wedding.

"Okay. So, who have you told so far about our pending nuptials?"

"Uhhhh you. Why? Who have you told?" Veronica asked, smiling as she slathered her legs in moisturiser.

"Dick, My Aunt Naomi, my captain, couple guys at the gym, the guy at the juice place who asked why I was smiling." Logan listed the people he'd shared his long sort after prize with.

With a laugh, he recalled Dick's eye roll at the news.

_"__I know she's hot, but are you sure you wanna sign on with Ronnie forever? That chick can sure be a buzz kill man! Besides, that means you can't have any one night stands anymore man!" _

Never mind that he hadn't had any since before the last time he'd started dating Veronica anyway.

He remembered when he sent the text to his Aunt Naomi, the only person in his family he bothered to keep in contact with.

_Leaving the bachelor life behind. She finally said yes! (ring emoji)_

And her immediate response:

_WONDERFUL NEWS. SO HAPPY 4 U. U Deserve Sum1 good in ur life. Luv Aunt Naomi._

His captain was normally a man of limited emotions, but at Logan's ecstatic proclamation, he'd drawn Logan close for a pat on the back and delivered his congratulations and condolences.

_"__You're a good man, mate. I'm glad to hear you've finally caught her. Enjoy your time off while you can, you deserve it. Enjoy it before you get called back in all too soon. They need better incentives for men like you. You're one of a kind and we'll miss you while you're gone."_

The guys at the gym that he sparred with when he was back in town. Despite being knocked flat twice, his good mood never left him and when they questioned his sanity, he finally let loose.

Lastly, Logan remembered the guy at the juice place. He'd been standing in a stagnant line for five minutes, waiting to get to the counter to order his juice. Despite the dizzying heat and complaints of other unsettled customers, Logan stood there unconcerned, a dazzling smile on his face, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance.

_"__Hey, bro!" Logan's eyes focused on the guy at the counter, calling his attention to the fact that he was finally at the front of the line. With un-called-for enthusiasm, Logan stepped up and ordered a Coconut and Pineapple Party, his smile stretching from ear to ear._

_"__No worries man. Gotta ask though, what are you so happy about? A stark contrast to the other customers" the guy chuckled._

_Logan beamed. "It's been years, spanned continents, and she finally agreed to marry me."_

_He felt like a dork, but he couldn't wipe the delighted grin from his face._

_The guy smiled back at him, welcoming the exciting news, and the change in attitude from the regular snobby and disgruntled customer._

_"__Well congrats mate, all the best to you and your intended."_

"Who knew Logan Mars was such a chick?"

"I'd say I was expressing the enthusiasm that the Milestone demands," Logan answered wryly. He was working through his issues and had done a pretty damn job of it, it he did say so himself. He knew she was still struggling with hers though. He hoped one day, he'd be able to get her to agree to go and see Jane.

"I'm enthusiastic, I just need to keep my dad focused until we find this bomb. Otherwise he's gonna wanna talk wedding dresses and guest lists." Logan rolled his eyes, knowing it was more Veronica's nature to keep everything hidden, than the fact that there was an impending bomb threat. Bomb threat – normal. Something they'd both dealt with on unfortunately one too many occasions. Feelings and weddings – that was something entirely different, and he knew it would take her a while to get used to the idea. They'd been meant for each other for the past 20 years, and she still struggled saying yes to his proposal. And in the end, after she'd had her "moment of clarity", it was her who had asked him, still allowing her to feel some semblance of control. He didn't mind though. He'd do anything for her.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me I will marry your ass right now, PostMate that shit, I'll put my bra back on! I'm a hundred percent serious!"

"Putting your bra back on!? You must be serious!" Logan chuckled as he stretched his arms towards her and settled his hands on her hips. "You're off the hook for tonight."

"I don't wanna be off the hook." Her arms came up and her palms cupped his cheeks affectionately. "I'm tired of being a dusty old spinster. Let's do it tomorrow." Her humour in the middle threw him off. He almost couldn't believe it. Surely she wouldn't? She'd been running from his affections for so long. Surely she wouldn't swing that far and agree to get married the following day? She'd need time to process everything. Right?

"Are you serious?" He couldn't stop the hope that saturated his voice, and his heart swelled in anticipation.

"County Clerk's Office at four. I mean, if it hasn't been blown up." His grin widened and he couldn't believe his luck.

"I could make that work. So we're doing this?" He had to ask again. Just to make sure. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life and he had to make sure it was really happening. He didn't think he could take the let down if he let himself feel the elation and then have it all dragged out from beneath his feet.

"It's basically already done." Her answering smile soothed his nerves and filled him with calm satisfaction and a warm glow. He gently pressed his forehead to hers and he swore he could feel the love radiating between them. The love of his life was in his arms, sincerely telling him she'd basically already decided they were already married. He'd never felt more cared for, grateful or loving in his life.

"Honeymoon?" He didn't want to push his luck, but if there was any time to ask, he'd get her now while she was already willing.

"Why not?"

"Where?"

"I have to check my Groupons."

"O….K" He had to laugh at her response. Trust her to throw in a witty comeback in the middle of an emotion filled moment. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her as her legs twisted around his torso and grabbed on tightly. She giggled as he twirled her towards the bed and dropped her down, and he couldn't believe his luck in landing this magnificent creature. She smiled tenderly up at him, as he lowered her body to rest between her legs and along her torso, and he looked her in the eyes, trying to convey the extent of his devotion to her. He touched his lips to hers affectionately, and peppered butterflies of kisses down the side of her neck. He would be so content to hold her in his arms forever.


End file.
